Shane
by Sarah Glaze
Summary: JD met his match in the world of chaotic soceity, but he's really not what he seems, but did JD find that out a bit too late? Please R/R. R for Very tame slash and language.
1. Introduction

They were too much alike. Both went to high school. Both wore dark clothes. Both thought the world was messed up. Both were claimed dead by the unforgiving world. Both had killed to make the one they loved see a point, and they were both rejected by them for the same reason the person came to them. Both lived in the dark night, feeding on it, making it give them their power over the people of everyday society that denied who they were. They were the freaks, the people, these two were normal. These two were what society said they were, and both understood that. They both had dark pasts that they couldn't escape from; they both had a trench coat. And they will both meet.  
But among all the similarities, they were different as night and day. One understood everything they thought, the other, it was just thoughts. They way they acted was different too, one was quiet, rebel, who didn't make a big fuss unless provoked. The other was loud, dark, peccant, and didn't give a shit about you. One used guns, the other knives. One had a motorcycle, the other had to walk. One thought everything was a way of life that had to be done; the other thought it as cool, different and had to get peoples' responses. One believed in heaven, the other worshiped Satan. But these were petty differences, the only major one was, one wasn't ready for the other. Neither was.  
  



	2. Shane

JD had been having a rough day. He finally unpacked his boxes of stuff he'd been procrastinating to do for so long. It was his first day of school, in a new school, in a new state, where he knew absolutely no one. It was the first day of the second semester, he spent his first semester in Ohio, a place and story he'd wish never to go nor talk about ever again. He knew he could never go back there, after the stunt he pulled, but that was beside the point. Plus he never wanted to go back there; if he ever did it would be for one reason. Revenge. On Her. 'Don't think about her, just make a bad day worse' he thought to himself as he rode along home on his bike.  
School was the same; no one talked to him, looked at, or even noticed he was there. All he saw was stupid jocks and preps that could never comprehend the thoughts of a real person in all their pathetic worthless lives. He decided not to dwell on it, no point. But he did notice one person, while walking down the hall. He had black hair that cut off just before his shoulders, black blood shot eyes that shows he's been smoking something, a long trench coat, and chains around his neck. No one seemed to care or even notice his eyes anymore, as he laughed with his friends, that laughed echoed down the hall while a few people looked on, but for most, they were used to it. Everyone knew his name, his rep, his attitude and life style; at least they thought they did. No one could comprehend His true line of thought, not even JD, but he wouldn't find that out until later.   
This guy's eye met JD's for a brief second; he studied JD like JD studied him, probably making his own little accusations just as JD did. He looked away, but JD held his stare on him, he was a bit different, not like anyone else at any other school. Then the bell rang, JD made a mental note of him, and then walked on to class. They looked at each other as they walked bye, each one knowing it was the other ones way of saying 'Hi.'   
JD reached home, walked straight to his room, and fell on his bed. He looked at the ceiling, 'Jesus, am I fucking bored!' he thought to himself. He knew this town, whatever the shit name was, was better then Sherwood. 'But at least Sherwood had a damn Snappy Snack Shack.' The only thing this town was missing was that one place, he needed excitement. He opened his book and started to read, after two sentences he got bored and threw the book down. He put his hands on his face and moaned as he slide his hands down to his neck and rubbed the back before He got up and went outside on his bike, he might as well go in search for a Snappy Snack Shack, he might of missed one.   
He rode around for a while, and then he got lost. 'Shit!' He thought. But still being a guy he wouldn't ask for directions anyway, so he rode around some more. It was about 9 when he stopped at a gas station finally to ask and fill up the bike. He had been riding around for four hours now. He went inside and got a packet of powdered doughnuts and some gum. He walked to the checkout counter and paid for these items, "Also, 10 bucks on #6 and how do you get to Swingline Rd?" The guy looked at him, then something caught his eye in the background, JD sighed and waited for his attention to come back to him. Then he heard a voice behind him.  
"North Swingline or the South Swingline?"   
JD turned, it was him. "Greetings and Salutations."   
  
The guy from the hall, he stood there, head arched down but his eyes staring at JD's. He stood there, all his weight balancing on one foot, his hands hung loosely at his sides, but he was standing up straight. His trench coat went down to the back of his black mud stained boots, which were untied and loose, baggy black jeans, and a semi tight black tank. His skin looked whiter with all the dark clothing on, and a chain necklace with a star in a circle hung around his neck, one guess on what that color was. He had a dog collar bracelet on, you know black with silver spikes, and some others basically chains and beads and stuff. The very presence of him would scare the so call "normal" people, JD looked on to him as one looks on to his own kind.  
Then JD went back to the question he asked and had to think. The guy looked at him, and before JD could finish thinking which way he lived the guy said, "Your new, huh?"   
JD looked up, a bit flushed and said, "Yeah, that noticeable?"   
The guy smiled, first guy in a while that he talked to that wasn't an asshole. The guy adjusted his weight to both feet and introduced himself. "I'm Shane Carver. What's your address, maybe I can figure it out by that." He didn't hold out to shake JD's hand or anything, just peered on, he straightened out his head so it was up, instead of finding this act as rude JD appreciated it, more in fact, he understood it.   
"Its 482 Swingline Rd." Shane tossed his head back and thought while he looked into the Florissant bulbs on the ceiling at the 3rd rate gas station. Then he lunged his head back up as fast as he had down and said, "Yeah, that's south. You live by a blockbuster right?"  
"Yeah. You know how to get there?"   
Shane looked at him and smiled, "Yeah sure, I was heading up by there anyways. Could you give me a lift to the park on Kline? Its just a few miles away from Swingline." JD nodded, and Shane went to buy whatever he came in for as JD walked outside and filled his bike with how much gas 10 dollars can buy these days. JD was finishing up when Shane walked out. He stopped by the Harley and looked at it, JD lit a cig and got on. "Cool bike!" Shane was wide-eyed and for the first time showed enthusiasm, "Harley, 1989?" Shane stepped back a step and looked on, then his eyes looked at JD to answer his question.  
"Yeah, just another perks from my Dad construction company." JD finished what he could have the cig before tossing it, as Shane got on behind JD. JD Started his bike when he realized he didn't know where to go, He looked at Shane threw the mirror. Shane knew what he was saying, "Take a right up here, go threw three lights, take a left, and then take a right on Grove, keep going till you reach Kline. Take a right on it and stop when you get to the parking lot of the park." JD nodded and rode off with Shane on back.  
The whole trip was made in silence, not that anyone would want to talk over the noise of the engine. But even when no words where made they had a bond, they could almost feel the power of one another's thoughts in their own head. As JD pulled into the lot he noticed that nothing was there, well, there was a swing set, slide, and stuff at a distance but he knew Shane didn't come here for that.   
Shane got off the bike and looked at JD, "Okay from here, you take a left, and follow until Morrow Ave, take a right. Keep going for maybe 2 or 3 miles, and you shall reach Swingline, you said 482, right?" JD nodded, "then you want to take a right. Is that all you need?"   
"Yeah, but one thing. What are you doing here?" Shane laughed a bit to himself and answered,   
"If you go back from the swings into the woods, like straight back, there is a little place my group gets together. Its like a 10, 15, min walk. You should come."  
"What do you guys do?"  
"Just, hang around, get stoned, we have a massive fucking bon fire going. What time is it?"  
JD looked at his watch, it was about "9:45".   
"Shit, no ones there." Shane looked around for a second then looked at JD "Well, do you want to come?" JD thought, he decided it was better then doing nothing at home.  
"Yeah, why not?" Shane looked at him while he turned off his bike and got off. JD looked at him, and for the first time he didn't know what Shane was thinking.  
"What's your name?" Then it struck JD, he never introduced himself, Shane didn't seem to mind though.   
"Oh, dreadful etiquette I apologize. It's Jason Dean. Friends call me JD."  
"Well, then, lets get going, JD." Shane said and walked off. JD followed and again silence. They didn't need words, it was beyond that. Like when you look at a painting and for the first time understand it, you mustn't ruin it with words. This was their first understood friendship, neither knew that the other was so alike them, but one day soon, they would find out.  
  



	3. Lynn & Fairy

They walked to what it seemed like an eternity to a clearing in the woods. It was a big dirt patch surrounded by trees and in the middle were a circle of rocks, and in the circle were logs, it was the biggest campfire set JD ever saw, he looked at Shane. Shane was staring at this geeky guy sitting on a log they had around the rocks for chairs. The guy stood up for Shane, and walked over to him. Shane gave him an evil glare and said under his breath, "Why isn't the fire going?" The geeky guy looked at him and started to stutter out an excuse when Shane punch right in the stomach. He fell to the ground and winced Shane started to yell at him, "WHAT DID I TELL YOU? HUH! WHAT THE FUCK DID I TELL YOU!" Shane definitely had a rancor felling for this poor guy, JD saw it in his eyes while he stared on, just watching and waiting. The guy stood up, even though it took all in his power to fight the pain and answered, "To.. to, have the fire going, wh.. when you got here." He stuttered and was very jumpy, when Shane moved his arm to grab the side of the jacket he flinched like he was going to hit him. Shane shook him once to get him to look at him, even then the guy looked at Shane threw the corner of his eye, making sure his head level was high or directly at Shane. Shane continued yelling, but it was a bit of a quite yell, "Why isn't the fire going?" He waited a response and when he didn't get one he slapped the boy at the side of the head, "You fucked up. You know that right?" The boy looked at him, and repeated, "I fucked," Shane made a movement like he was going to hit him again and he flinched, "I fucked up."   
Shane let go of his jacket, and put his hands on his hips, while stared on him like a cold dead corpse, it gave JD the spooks, but yet, he watched on. "What am I going to do with you? You're going to work extra hard, and your going to get a nice fire going, and I mean nice, do you understand?" The guy nodded, he seemed to know to let Shane have the last words, "Go." Shane said and off the little guy went. Shane looked at JD and laughed a bit, JD was still a bit curious. Shane saw that and answered his question before JD even had to ask it, "This little fuck wants to get in my group, but to do that he has to spend one year being my servant. Little fucker just takes it." JD smiled, it reminded him of someone he knew. Then JD watched as he saw two little hands wrap around Shane's' waist and hear a little voice say, "Just don't be too hard on the little guy."   
Shane turned a bit and put his arm over the girl behind him and made her face him, he seemed very pleased with her presence and without even a hello he started kissing her right there, in front of JD. He tried not to stare, but she didn't seem to mind, as she let a bit of a moan as he pulled away. She put her head on his chest and looked at JD, "Who's that?" She asked. Shane looked down at her, pushing her hair away from her eyes, "That's JD. He's new in school. I invited him to get high with us." She looked at JD again, studying him a bit, not judging mind you. Just looking at who won Shane approval for the moment, before looking up at him and saying, "Just as long you remember I'm still your number one." Shane smiled and kissed her, and then she broke away from the embrace and sat down in her usual spot and put her bag down. She occupied herself with getting settled in and pulling out a book of some sort, it was still dark so JD couldn't see what so he focused his attention back on Shane.   
He was still looking at her, until he felt the gaze of JD's eyes into him, and looked at him. "That's my girlfriend, Lynn. Some people call her Lyric, because she is always writing in her damn journal. She's only a sophomore but we don't give a shit about any damn laws. To us our motto is; you can't rape the willing." JD smiled, Shane was honest and spoke his mind about anything. That's what drew JD in, not his clothes or style, just the way he said anything to anyone. "You got a girl yet?" JD looked down, sighed then looked back up at Shane. Shane smiled, he already knew the answer but he wasn't going to be rude and waited for JD to mention it himself.  
"Had one, but she was a totally bitch."   
"What happened?"  
"Long story."  
"Tell me later." Then by that time the little guy came back with his arms full of wood for the fire he had to build. Shane watched him like a hawk, waiting for him to mess up so he can yell at him. He put a few logs in the middle of the rock circle and laid the rest behind Lynn, a few other logs were already stacked there. Lynn was writing something and didn't look up when he walked by, he got some lighter fluid and put it on the logs, he looked at Lynn, she noticed and looked up.  
"Hey," he said, he said it so jittery and unsure but Lynn just smiled and replied, "Hi." JD looked at Shane, he didn't like it when he talked to her, he thought Lynn should only talk to people that deserved her attention, but he didn't interrupt them for he knew Lynn didn't like it when he tried to control her. So he very rarely did.   
"Um, what are you writing?" He asked, still a bit of quivering in his voice but he kept working, but never looked away from Lynn.   
"Recording my dream from last night, I will try to decode it later." She went back to writing but the little guy kept talking, Shane didn't like this. JD saw this when he glared at the little guy.  
"Wow, how do you know what they mean?" He put the fluid down and sat there looking at her. Without looking up she said, "By a Book."  
"Yeah I had a dream once, that I-" Shane couldn't take it anymore; he walked over and kicked him in his back.  
"Shut up and work! Did I say you could talk to her! Leave her the fuck alone." Lynn looked at Shane, she knew he did that out of love, or what ever he felt for her, but still, she didn't really like it. She looked at the guy, "You okay?" He shook his head and went to finding a match, he lit the fire and flames shot up, Lynn looked threw her eyes, the fire reflected in it, she was mesmerized by it. JD looked at Shane, he was staring at her, threw the same eyes she had while looking at the fire. Then Shane turned and walked towards JD.   
He looked at JD; he didn't know what to say. JD had nothing in response, a few other people came, and they were talking amongst themselves when Lynn put her journal away and walked over to JD and Shane. She put her back to Shane to face JD and put Shane's arms around her waist, Shane started to kiss her neck while she talked to JD.   
"Where you from?"  
"Ohio." JD wasn't going to go into the specifics if he didn't have to.  
"What where you doing there?"  
"My dad's job moves us around a lot. He works for a construction company."  
"Miss anyone?" Lynn's eyes looked deep into JD's to find some deeper meaning, like he was hiding something and the answer was in the eyes. JD looked at her long blonde hair that just went over a bit of her eye, her blue eyes so deep and magical, it brought out the mysterious questions in her. Her hair so light, and yet it was so dark, it raised questions to his mind. It was a dirty blond, but the two strips of hair that started the long flow were bright yellow, natural though. So silky and shinny, with a dark mystique to it. He was sure her hair turned brown when she got it wet. Her white pale skin was softened by the firelight that covered half her face; the other half was a shadow, only her blue eye showed in that shadow. She had soft pink lips that were the perfect shade, darker than pink, but not the red so many other girls where. Almost as if it was the color of red wine when a light shown threw the liquid, making a cloudy image on the other end. Her eyelashes where black, long and thick, which had a cherubic child likeness to her face. It was true that JD thought she was beautiful, that he had a lustful wanting for her, but he knew that Shane held her in his palm, and she held him in the same way. Held together against their will almost, that, to JD, was the beauty of them.  
JD looked at her, all this racing in his mind and replied, "No." She sighed, Shane stopped kissing her and whispered something in her ear and he walked away. He walked to someone else had arrived; it was another guy he was talking to in the hallway.   
"When did you move here?" Lynn asked JD turned his attention back to her.  
"About a week ago."  
"Your quiet." JD was taken aback by this for a second, he knew she meant no harm, but he wondered why she said that, even if it was true. "What do you mean?" He asked, looking back with wonder, he longed to understand her, something about her raised her over everyone her, this beauty she had, she ignored it. It was her mind she thrived on, her mind where she took pleasure in, she had to understand the world around her, but all JD wanted to do, was understand that.   
"You like to sit back, watch everything like you were outside everything. To you the world is a stage and all the men and women are merely players. You act as the audience, only talking when one of the actors address you, making your own judgments and predictions to the lives of others. You do this not to understand, you do this because you do not think you belong. That you are only meant to watch, that you have a higher understanding on life so you watch others. But you think this pleases you, but deep down this annoys you. It eats you up, you want to be apart of it, to have your thoughts and feelings out, but you hide them. But when they do come out, its a contiversal blow on all around, yet know one knows it was you that disrupted their lives. So you go on watching." JD just looked, she was right. How could one little observation tell his whole life's past? She smiled, she knew what she was talking about it, and then she went on, "Don't look so surprised. Everyone here was like that one time or another, but here they feel accepted, this is their stage and their part to shine. It wills happen to you to, but only if you want it too."  
Shane walked up behind Lynn, JD stilled stood a bit stunned. He never knew anyone like these people before, or maybe he didn't want to like Lynn said. "Don't let her scare you," Shane said. "She studies psychology and crap. She can tell you what your names means as well."  
"Really?" JD said, kind of doubtful.  
"Jason Dean, right?" Lynn asked, JD nodded. "Jason means one who heals or a healer, and Dean means valley." JD laughed, if only they knew his past. Healer.   
"What does yours mean?" JD asked.  
"The bearer of the waterfall, that's also why some people call me Lyric. It means to express thoughts and feelings." JD nodded.  
"Which name do you like better?"   
"Either ones fine with me."  
"Okay, then I'll call you Lyric, Lynn, uh, doesn't seem to fit you." Lynn Laughed then walked off. One of her friends had arrived. Time passed and people seemed to arrive, they all wondered who JD was, they were sure they had never seen him before. But none asked, they knew Shane would tell them in good time.   
Shane looked around and when it looked like everyone was here he said, "Hey everyone. This id JD, I invited him to party with us. He came here all the way from Ohio." Everyone looked and with that said they all went to doing their stuff, getting out their weed and other miscellaneous drugs and beers. "Ohio, isn't that the buckeye state?" JD just shrugged.  
"Hell if I know."  
Shane looked at Lynn across the fire, "Lynn! Ohio is the buckeye state right?" He yelled to her.  
"Yeah!" She yelled back then went on talking to her friend.   
Shane turned back to JD, "She knows all the states themes somehow. Anyway, you want a beer, man?"   
"Sure."  
"Fairy, get JD a beer, Now." He stared at the geeky guy as he got up to the cooler and went to get JD a beer. JD looked at Shane.  
"Fairy?" JD asked.  
"Yeah, that's what we call him, his real name is Reese or some shit like that. I just call him Fairy, little guy takes it too." Shane laughed at this. JD didn't understand why this guy would take it, but he didn't want to understand. Like Lynn said, he liked to watch, not understand. "Look around JD, these people are in what I'd like to call, the circle. Now the circle is not elite, anyone can join. But the black circle boys, high exclusive. The only living members are Kyle, David, and me. I let Lynn in too; she is to be the only girl in the club, no exceptions. I let Fairy come along, but he doesn't have the tattoo." JD looked at him.  
"Tattoo?" Shane lowered his coat and there on his left arm was an upside-down cross in a circle carved into his arm. JD looked at Lynn's arm, she had a tattoo too. "What are the Black Circle Boys?" JD asked. He was a bit skeptical; the name was a bit childish, but then again, alluring and mysterious.  
"To know that you have to be a member. And I need someone who will get in deep with this shit because it gets fucking deep. Think you can handle it?" JD smiled, to him it sounded like a piece of cake, he didn't know how wrong he was.   
Time went on, and around midnight, Shane stopped everything. Everyone gathered in a circle around the fire, and Shane pulled out a knife. He held his hand out and you could see a big scar along in the palm of his hand, from the thumb to his pinky finger. He took the knife and cut it along it, letting the blood drop to the rock below. He passed the knife to Lynn who cut the tip of her thumb, then to Fairy who did the same, and when it got to JD he did it without asking any questions, and looked on to Shane.  
"We over this blood as a sacrifice to you Father," He bent down by the rock, the blood sizzled off the heat by the rock it had been collocating from the fire inside it walls. Shane held up his necklace, the one with the star in the circle, and whispered, "Farther, we worship and honor you, and you alone. We worship and honor you." Then he scraped off some of the blood from the rock and lifted his shirt. With his own blood he made and upside down cross, like the tattoo, only with out the circle. After this was done he lowered his shirt to where it was, and whispered. "Thank you father, it is complete." He looked around at all the staring eyes, he said to them, "Its done, lets party!"  
Instead of going back to JD, Shane went over to Lynn and they started making out on the ground where Shane stood for the ritual. This was obviously their time. Fairy came over and talked to JD, asked him basically the same questions Lynn did, where he was from, why he moved, did he miss it; he also asked how he liked it here so far. JD replied, "I don't know, just another locker combination to remember." Fairy laughed. For a person Fairy was not very confident, he let others push him around, but he was a very nice person as well. The only reason he was here was to gain respect from people, so he can think himself higher that the jocks and preps that didn't dare pick on him because he was Shane's boy. He didn't know that he lost all respect by letting them use him, or maybe he didn't care, as long as he felt like he was needed.  
After awhile people started to leave, Lynn looked at her watch and told Shane she needed to get going. It was like 3:30 in the morning anyway. Shane knew that he had to get going to, and so everyone started to leave. JD asked Shane if he needed a ride home but Shane told him he got a place to crash nearby, JD had a feeling that it was probably Lynn's place. Shane made sure JD knew the way home and they both parted ways.   
JD got on his bike and looked at his thumb, it stopped bleeding by now but it did hurt a bit, but JD shrugged it off, he knew worse. He remember the pain as he ran his fingers over the bullet scars on his abdominal Veronica left him, and thought how sweet it would be if he could have left her the same. JD rode off home, thinking to himself about what Shane said about the black circle boys, maybe it was a good idea to join, it couldn't be that tough if Lynn was apart of it. He pulled up in his driveway exhausted; he went to his room, and fell asleep right when his head hit the pillow.  
  



	4. Day after

  
Then next morning the alarm when off, and JD turn to his side and groaned. He was still a bit hung-over as the effects made everything, louder, brighter and more unbearable. He slapped his alarm and wished death for who ever invented it, and got up out of bed with a grudge against humanity. He looked at the time on the cable box above his TV, school started in half an hour. "Shit, Don't even have time for a shower." He thought as he got up to change his clothes, and get his stuff together. He walked downstairs, his dad already left for work and left him some eggs on the grill, the smell and sight of it just made him nauseous as he threw them away. He took some aspirin and then got his bag and headed towards school.   
He walked in, down the hall, past the endless corridor of lockers. He hardly looked up; just put all his focus on keeping everything down, the voices swirled in his head making it pound and he could feel the beating of his heart in the veins in his temple. It was almost as if he could hear his own heartbeat over the voices the people around him supplied.   
He reached his locker; he set his bag by his feet, and leaned on his locker. He shut his eyes to try and block everything out, every voice, every step, every locker slam or other deifying noise. Then he felt a tiny tap on his shoulder, he opened his eyes and turned his head, this alone was a great task to him, he just hoped the person wouldn't have him do more then that.   
He looked, Lynn was standing there, she looked at him and shook her head, and she seemed to know he was hung over. She looked around, and then reached into her pocket and pulled something that fit into her palm of her hand out and out stretched it to JD. "Take these," She said, it was barley above a whisper and JD appreciated that. She opened her hand and lifted JDs arm and placed them into his hand. He looked at the pills she gave him, "I knew you'd be a little hung over. Take those, they do wonders." He was about to pop them into his mouth when he noticed writing on them, MIDOL; He raised an eyebrow to Lynn. "Trust me, it works on this, just make sure you take it with water or it won't work, that and its also aspirin free, so take Tylenol or something as well. " JD was a little skeptical about it, but what could it hurt, he was so dizzy and sick.   
*Just then a girl walked by with a yogurt and dropped it, she got mad, till someone gave her a banana, then she walked on again.*   
JD swallowed hard, those pills are pretty big for gel caps. He looked at Lynn, "How long does it take to work?" He asked, rubbing his hands against his face, then down to his neck.   
"About 1/2 an hour, it really depends." She sighed, "Don't worry, the more you get smashed like this the less worse the feeling gets. Did you sleep well last night?" She continued to talk softly to JD, just until the meds kicked in. JD nodded he didn't feel like talking right now. "Hey, I'll let you rest here for a while okay? If you are feeling better at lunch come out to the football field, that's where Shane and his friends meet. I sometimes go out there, I'll be out there this lunch time though." She checked her watch, "Shit, I gotta go meet up with Shane before class, See yas." Then she walked away. JD watched her walk away, he wanted her again, but he knew it was only physical; he had no desire to talk or learn about her, just lust.   
Then the question rose in JD's mind, is that all Shane wanted in her too? Her body, maybe that's why they are together, there want and need for each other, then JD pushed the question out of his head, if that's the only reason they were together then Shane wouldn't know all about her, and she about him as well. But, he still couldn't help wonder.  
Then, over all his thoughts, all the voices, all his feelings of lust, dizziness, sleepiness, and sickness, he heard the bell ring for the next class. "Humph," he groaned as he got up for class, got his books, and walked to his seat where he sat down, put his head in his arms, and waited for the drugs to kick in.  
Sure enough, a while later he stopped feeling like he was going to throw up and everything got turned down a notch, he was still a bit hung over, but now he could handle it. It, to him, was now a minor annoyance. He took down notes as the teacher yapped and wrote on the board, but he couldn't get his mind off them. Not just Lynn, but also Shane, Fairy, and everyone else there. What he thought about most though, was what Lynn said; he was only an audience member in the world of actors. That's what he'd been for so long, a watcher, a critic on life he never went out to experience, but when he did, he was just the Phantom. No one knows it was him, or even that he was there; he thought maybe it was time to change. He made up his mind to go out to the football field at lunch and talk more with Shane about The Black Circle Boys group; it was time to receive his role. He knew now, that last night was his addition, and he made the part.   
Time went by so slowly, every second felt like a minute, every minute like and hour, he didn't even want to go into how long an hour felt. Alone with the thoughts, why had they corrupted him so, he was JD, he was the rebel. He was the one that influenced people, yet now, he met his match. The bell for lunch rang, and he walked outside. He had no idea where the football field was, so a sigh of relief came over him when he saw someone in the distance that looked like someone Shane would have, walk out ahead of him. He followed and surly enough, there, a little walk down a small deserted school made road, was the field, and no faculty members in sight. These people where utterly alone with each other, like out in the woods. Lost in the abyss of the breaks in society, lost with each other. He wondered if this was really what he wanted, at least when he was by himself, he was one of the society, these people, were the people that surrounded them, never to join them. Like an eye of the hurricane, inside calm, nice, eerie, and on the outside, strong, loud, destructive, terrifying, these two could never get along, let alone mix.  
Then JD saw Shane in the distance, Lynn by his side, the two laughing with the others, and how JD yearned to be apart of that. He had held it off so sense the death of his mother, that he never knew how much his missed having someone. Someone that understood him, he was so despite he took the first person to come his way, Veronica. Veronica didn't understand him, but he was so lonely, desperate for companionship he took her. God knows where THAT led to, him faking his death and nearly killing the school. Let alone the few that were MEANT to die.   
He looked at Lynn, the girl that held Shane's heart, she was different from the rest, and she was affable. Everyone else had this malism line of thought, expect her  
Before he knew it he was hopping the fence around the field and greeting Shane.  
"Greetings and Salutations." Shane walked up and grabbed JDs hand and with their elbows hit each other in the chest (We have all seen this be done before).  
"Hey man, wanna hit?" He held out his bong for JD.  
"Nah got my own." He pulled out a cig, and lit it.  
"A little bit from last night, huh?" JD shook his head yes, "Don't worry, you'll get used to it."  
"So I heard."  
Shane looked at him a sec, and then realized Lynn talked to him this morning, "Oh." He said right out of the blue. It wasn't attended for anyone, just a little wake up call for him self.   
"Anyway," JD said, ignoring the little moment Shane had, "What are the Black circle boys?" Shane leaned on one foot again, the other leg was a bit more forward and bent, he tossed his hair then ran a finger threw it.   
"Like I told you last night, man, you gotta join to know. So are you in?" He looked at JD with a smirk on his face, like he knew a secret he promised someone he wouldn't tell. JD thought for a second and all those repressed feeling came flooding back to him, and in no time at all he answered, "Yeah."   
"Fuckin' hard core!" He made the rock on/bull shit sign with his hands, and Lynn came over.  
"Whats got you all excited?" she asked, JD noticed the ease into which she fell in Shane arms, he deosculate kissed her.  
"You." She laughed; JD closed his eyes and let it echo in his head for as long as he could, before Shane started talking. "Nah, JD's going to be in our group." They looked at JD.  
"Yay!" She said, in her little high-pitched girlie voice that males love to hear girls make. It made them look innocent, sweet, like a child. Lynn went over and hugged JD, JD's emotion for her grew, but like he said before, it's only physical. Lynn broke away and stood in-between them two, as Fairy came over and they made their own little coterie.   
"Wh-What are we doings tonight Shane?" Fairy asked. Shane looked at him, he wasn't angry in the day, he had a languid approach about him in the day, it was at night, when he came alive.   
"I dunno. We could visit Greggo. Or go to a club, some shit like that."  
"Oh, but I can't." Lynn interrupted, Shane looked at her for her to explain herself. "My friend asked me to go to a party with her. See some person she likes is going to be there and she doesn't fucking know anyone else, so I said I'd go. Little Bitch needs some moral support anyway. I'll make it up to you guys, I promise."   
"Okay, but this Friday there is this band I want to go see at Club Notte Scura. You're coming, no exceptions."   
"Fine, but they better be good." She said and kissed him, before she went off to her friends.   
JD looked at Shane he repeated, "Notte Scura?"   
Shane looked at JD. "What?"  
"What is Notte Scura?"  
"Its Italian for Dark Night." Fairy said, Shane gave him a warning look.  
"Yeah, its a night club. The best nightclubs for Goths are in other languages, that way normal people just walk on by. This place is so tittup" JD nodded. They talked about useless things, what teachers to look out for, what teachers were all right, which ones were gay. That type of thing. When the lunch bell rang, Shane ended the conversation by telling JD, "Meet where we did last night, at midnight. Tell NO one." He said this so only JD could hear, his first Black Circle Boy secret. And he did just that.  
  



	5. Stories

  
His dad was already asleep, when he left, if fact he hadn't seen much of his dad. Not that he was trying to avoid, just sotra, worked out that way. If he dad was asleep when JD walked out of the house, he was sure his Harley woke him up, but JD wasn't worried. His dad didn't care where he went as long as he came back. When JD got to the clearing of the woods, Shane and Reese (Fairy) were already there.   
Reese was sitting by the fire, trying to make it more impressive for Shane. While Shane smoked a joint, he looked at JD, his back against the tree and his eyes half open.   
"You bring your bike?" Shane asked, his eyes were away from JD's looking at the fire, but JD never took his eyes off Shane.  
"Yeah,"   
"Lets go." Shane said, never once looking up. He knew JD had questions, but they would all be answered in good time, right now Shane wanted his answers from the questions he had sense the first time he saw JD in the hallway. Reese got up and started to come along when Shane turned around and looked at him. "Your not coming. Stay here and watch the fire." The little guy started to protest but Shane slapped him on the side of his head, just once, and Reese sat by the fire, like a sad lost puppy. JD somehow felt nothing for him, not pity, no justice, no happiness, just plain nothing, he wondered if Shane felt the same way too. If it was possible to share the same emotion with someone that you can feel beside you all the time.   
They walked out to his bike, JD got on first, and it was obvious that Shane didn't know how to drive a motorcycle; this was JDs first night to the perichareia group known as The Black circle Boys. Shane got on behind, and told JD which way to go. It was a 40 min drive, but JD wanted the silence. He needed to get things in his head sorted out, and Shane never said a word, until they reached it. He told JD to park and they walked into the wood, and down a hill to a disserted old saw mill. They was gravel everywhere on the ground, some old machines left behind, JD doubted they worked. One or two trees were cut down, just lying in the field that surrounded them. It was a half a mile in any direction to any standing tree around. JD looked at Shane, "Why are we here?"  
Shane looked around, almost ignoring JDs question, he was about to ask again when he heard Shane take in a deep breath, and started his mataeology. "Back in the olden days my dad was one of those guys that putts the tree on the trucks at mills, still is when there is work around. I used to go up with him, when they needed extra people," Shane smiled, "It was really cool man, wish you could've seen it." He looked at JD before continuing; "There was this big old chain, that you had to wrap around the tree before they would take off and slice off your hand." Shane sighed, "Yeah, now my father just stays in the house, damn drunk. He never goes out anymore." Shane looked at JD as if to say now it's your turn. JD looked out into the distance and then started his story about his father.  
"My father works in construction, yep, Big Bud Dean. Bringing every state to a higher state," Shane smiled, he knew those ads. JD was glad he didn't interrupt with that old-line saying 'it must be rough moving around all the time', JD hated that. "I have been to seven different states, seven different schools, and the only thing different is my locker combination. But, I don't know any different, I don't call anywhere home because I won't be there long enough to really get to know the place. Some times I don't even unpack my boxes, but really I don't care. I like moving around, that way I am never caught." JD stopped, he almost let his secret out, Shane heard it though. He knew something was up, but he also knew JD would tell when he is ready so he didn't push him at all.  
Shane walked up to JD, "JD, remember that long story? Tell it, now." Shane looked at him and JD felt compelled to do what he asked, so they went over to one of the fallen trees and sat on it, as JD begun to tell his story, Shane watched him patiently, internally gawking at the similarities between their lives.  
"When I was living in Texas my mother killed herself by walking into a building 5 seconds before my dad blew it up. She waved at me as the building went down, as I stood there, not believing what she just had done. After that I was moved again for a while before landing in Ohio, before coming here. In the school I went to call Western burg High there was a group called The Heathers. The three most popular girls where in that group, all named Heather, but there was one that didn't belong, her name was Veronica. Automatically Veronica liked me, and one thing turned into another and when I killed her best friend/ worst enemy and too other "friends" of hers, she didn't like me anymore. So I, after trying to blow up the whole school, I faked my own death in front of her, and left town and came here with my dad. That's all she wrote." JD looked at Shane expecting some half-ass look saying he didn't believe him but all he saw was understanding. "What about you?" He watched Shane sit up and readjust before getting into his life story.  
"Well, I guess, it all started with Ronnie, my little brother. Ronnie and me were inseperatable, he was the guy who balanced me out you know? Like when it got warm enough me and Ronnie would camp out in the back yard and I would go and want to egg houses, and he's just sit there, wanting to listen to the crickets. So I'd sit there with him, and when I awoke it would be the next morning, you know, whenever I did something bad he would just look at you like he didn't get it, not like he was mad or anything, just he didn't get it. But somewhere Ronnie lost himself, he was my brother and he was breaking the brotherhood, he started to break away from me. He died, later. Then just last year, in my school, this kid came by, called Kyle. Kyle Sullivan, he reminded me so much of my brother. He became one of the black circle boys, along with my old friends, Munn and the old Fairy, Rory. But he couldn't handle the brotherhood, the SCARED brotherhood, so what I did is I killed Fairy, right in front of them. You know what he did; he went and told the cops, damn fuck. I wanted us to be together, all of us, together forever, and he fucked that up. So if we could be bound on earth, we would be bound together in hell, so I killed Munn. And when it came Kyle's turn to die, he tried to kill me, he cut me up pretty badly. I knew he would've killed me so I laired there dead, the next day I heard his family moved back to California, and no one knew what had happened. My father moved two towns over, where everyone knew who I was, but no one heard that they thought I was dead. Everyone back there, cops, teachers, old friends, think I am dead." JD looked at him, it was like looking at your trapped self in another body. JD fully understood Shane, and he knew it was reciprocated back. They just sat there, letting everything sink in, when the beeping of Shane's alarm on the watch went of, it was 1:30am, Shane got up to leave. If they left now they would get back to the circle at 2:10. JD understood this and walked behind Shane, thinking over and over about what he said. Then it hit him; he must have killed his brother. He didn't ask though, for Shane never asked about him. They got on the bike and rode away.  
When they got back to the circle fairy was sleeping and the fire was dull, Shane screamed in his ear, and laughed when he woke up with a start. He didn't' hit him or yell at him after that, instead asked if they all wanted to see a late night movie or something. Just then they heard foot steps in the woods. Shane reached into his pocket, where JD was sure he kept some sort of weapon. The bushes parted and in walked Lynn, accompanied by a girl they never saw before, she was blind folded as Lynn had a huge smile on her face from the look of theirs.  



	6. Bonnie

"How many times have I told you not to do that?" Shane told her, she let out an angelic laugh as she untied the blindfold off her friend.   
"Hey, I want you to meet my new friend Bonnie de.. de.."  
"de Meriadet. Bonnie de Meriadet." She said.  
"Yeah that's it. Anyways I met her at the party and well, the bitch I came with left with the guy, so I decided to bring her here to meet you guys. I had a feeling you'd be here."  
Shane looked her over up and down; she wore a light blue DKNY shirt with a jean skirt that was mid ankle with a slit that passed her knee on the side. She had brown hair, just below her shoulders and brown eyes, she was a little shorter then Lynn by maybe and inch or two. She had dark brown boots that went to her knee and a black long sleeved button shirt that was open to show her blue one. Her brown eyes hypnotized JD, her hair so light and shiny, but underneath it was dark and mysterious. JD saw nothing but beauty in her and totally forgot about Lynn. Lynn saw this in his eyes, and knew this would work.   
"Bonnie, the one sleeping there on the ground is Reese but we call him Fairy, he's our life long servant. The one right there with the black hair is my boyfriend Shane, and this right here is JD. JD just moved her from Ohio." Bonnie looked at all of them, the sight of Shane scared her like Lynn sotra did, but when she looked at JD her heart skipped a beat. He was everything she looked for in a guy, and she fell immediacy for him.   
Lynn walked over to Shane and they sat down, in each other arms and talked, while Fairy slept, and Bonnie and JD sat on a long and talked between themselves. JD and Bonnie hit it off better then anyone JD's ever known. They talked for a while, till about 3:30 till Bonnie had to go before curfew. They went and found Shane and Lynn off in the woods together, they had just finished what they started and were ready to leave as well, Shane woke up Fairy, and they all started to walk out together. JD asked if Shane needed a ride, but he said no, Lynn brought her mother's car and could take Fairy and Shane home, which left Bonnie and JD.   
"You drive a motorcycle?" Bonnie asked when she saw JD get on.  
"Yeah, get on." Bonnie never thought herself as a motor girl, but riding on the back of JD's Harley, clutching to his chest as the wind hit her hair, just could picture it all. When JD rode up to her driveway and stopped she almost wanted it to never end. This was the perfect night so far, she met her prince on a white horse, so to say, and she never felt like this. She looked into his sexy eyes, and before she knew what she was saying she asked him, "Do you wanna come up?"  
JD looked at her, her sexy body and knew his attraction for her was more than physical, though it was physical emotions he was feeling now, as he looked at her. He didn't need to think, but he stalled a bit to not seem too eager and replied, "Yeah." He parked his bike and followed Bonnie up to her room. Bonnie's heart raced faster and faster, she had never done this before, not only had she never met some guy and ask him up to her room the first night they met, but she never asked a guy up to her room period.   
JD looked around her room as she took off her coat and her shoes; she had blue green walls, more greenish looking at night, with her bed right by the window that over looked the back yard of the house. JD looked at her nervous eyes, jumping from one part of the room to another, her thoughts never ending in her head, and as JD came closer, she naturally kissed him, and all her thoughts disintegrated like the clothes off their bodies.  
JD was so gentle that Bonnie forgot what her name was, or even where they were. She had to bit her bottom lip from all the emotions in her body trying to escape threw sound. Sweat lubricated their bodies and made them glimmer threw whatever moonlight was left out in the big black sky. When everything was over and done with, sleep was their only option. Babies don't sleep this well.   
When Bonnie woke up the next morning, she almost forgot about what had happened, her mind told her it was a dream, but her body insisted it had happened, it was all conformed when she saw JD lying there the next morning. She just watched him sleep for a second, before putting her lips on his mouth, gently, and JD woke up, responding to her kiss. At first there were no words between them, just them looking at each other. Then Bonnie said, "Good morning Sunshine." And put a big smile on her face.   
JD replied slyly, "I am sunshine." And kissed her before he got up and looked at the watch. "I gotta go, its 7:30. I'm late for school." JD was so panicked by this, but in such a good mood, his frantic scramble came out a calm relaxed statement. Bonnie then got out of bed and got dressed, they went to different schools so while she got ready, JD left. He rode to school, all they way smiling, he never had it like that.  



	7. Scarless

When he got to school he missed all of 2nd period and it was half way through fourth. He walked in, the teacher yelled at him, but he didn't care. After all, he just got laid. He could hardly pay attention in class, too. All he thought about was them, Shane, Lonnie, Bonnie, Lynn, Fairy, and also from time to time, Veronica.   
Before he knew it was time to go to lunch, he walked out to the football field and saw Shane with Lynn standing there making out. The others ignored them, well, it wasn't really ignoring, because when you ignore you are always dying to look, to stare, to scream at whoever. The people were so used to it, it was as if it wasn't happening. JD still needed to get use to it. He walked over to them, and Lynn broke away from Shane. "Where were you this morning?" She obviously knew while Shane laughed to himself in the background, JD could help but smile. He did that guy shy thing, when guys smile, lower their head and shake it side to side slowly. "So do you like her?" JD looked at Lynn, he still wanted her, but Bonnie took over his body and mind.   
"Yeah, spent the night." Lynn had the biggest smile, she planned to set them up and she was so glad it worked.  
"WooooHooo! Stud!" She said, JD laughed. Then they got into what was going on tonight.  
"Shane, sweetie, what you wanna do tonight?" She was the biggest flirt, it was her nature to have guys lined up around the block for her, but she never loved anyone. She wouldn't let herself get attached; JD wondered if it was the same with Shane, did she love him?   
"I dunno. What day is it today?"  
"Thursday."  
"Shit, I've got nothing."  
"I wanna visit Greggo, he needs to meet JD. Also we should have the ceremony, JD is scar less." She said 'scar less' in a taunting tone, like it was a threat to his manhood. Her beauty, all of it, was evil. She was the sweetest thing you could find, but it was a game to her. If she decided one day that she wanted you dead, she'd kill you, a spider with a fly. It was truly her sexiness; at least this is what JD thought. And by that, he knew Shane felt the same way. Shane smiled at Lynn, and bit his lip and let it push against his teeth as it slid back out of his mouth.  
He looked at JD and smiled his evil smile; they were perfect for each other.  
"JD, you up for it?" Lynn looked at JD the way Shane did, like two vampires looking at their prey. Wonder hit JDs mind, the only real thing that he could feel around these people.  
"You ask me like if I had a choice. Well I'm up for it, what do we do?" JD looked at Shane, he laughed because he knew what JD said was right; he never had a choice when it came to The Black Circle.   
"Meet here after school, Lynn can you come?"  
"Anything for you, Shane."  
"Fairy?"  
"Yeah Shane, I'll be there Shane."  
"Okay, fine. After school then." Then the bell rang and they walked off to class.  
  
JD held his breath and clenched his fists; Shane had a knife and was carving in JDs skin. Blood trickled down as Lynn and Reese watched. They had stone faces, the three of them, Shane, Lynn and Reese. JD tried desperately not to scream, as if he let it surpass his lips it would destroy him. He felt the air on the open part of the flesh wound and could almost feel the blood turning from purple to red with the airs penetration. Then Shane had stopped carving, it was finished, and JD had survived.   
JD took a big breath of air in; it felt like it cleansed his soul. Lynn walked over, silent, calm, nothing on her face like before. JD knew now was not the time to talk, he just sat there as Lynn rubbed the alcohol over his new tattoo that bleed down his arm. JD felt the burning coolness of the cloth drenched with alcohol rub into his arm, it stung like hell, at least until Lynn started blowing on his arm. A sigh of relief escaped JDs clenched lips as Lynn stood by Shane as they stared on to JD. Then Shane turned his head to Lynn, lipped something to her, and they walked off behind a tree and got something as they walked back. They hide it behind their backs and then Shane said, "JD, now!" And they took out water guns and started spraying and laughing. When JD got up, Lynn threw him a gun and said, "Welcome." Then ran off. JD stood there, before it all sank in, soaking wet, when he realized, hey he had a full water gun, and then ran off to catch them.  
  
JD walked into his house, it was about 6pm and he was soaking wet, hungry and his arm still stung from everything. He walked to the kitchen to find his father cooking something, beer battered Chicken. 'Figures,' he thought. He walked up to his father and he looked at him.  
"What are you doing home?" JD asked, kinda disturbed, well, just really confused.  
"I should be asking you the same thing. What the hell happened to you?" He father asked, going back to his work.  
"Out, with some friends. Now what are you doing home, I thought you had to work late all week."  
"I finished early today, I told them to slurp shit and die." JD smiled, only his father could say that to his boss and get away with it.  
"I'm going to change." JD walked up the stairs, to his room, where he got on some dry clothes and a new trench coat. He had like 5. Then JD walked back down the stairs to eat dinner with his father, an act that hasn't been preformed in years. The dinner was sat in mostly silence, till someone had the bright idea to turn on the TV. JD fell asleep while his father watched a Die Hard movie. JD was so tired.  



	8. Greggo

When he got to school he missed all of 2nd period and it was half way through fourth. He walked in, the teacher yelled at him, but he didn't care. After all, he just got laid. He could hardly pay attention in class, too. All he thought about was them, Shane, Lonnie, Bonnie, Lynn, Fairy, and also from time to time, Veronica.   
Before he knew it was time to go to lunch, he walked out to the football field and saw Shane with Lynn standing there making out. The others ignored them, well, it wasn't really ignoring, because when you ignore you are always dying to look, to stare, to scream at whoever. The people were so used to it, it was as if it wasn't happening. JD still needed to get use to it. He walked over to them, and Lynn broke away from Shane. "Where were you this morning?" She obviously knew while Shane laughed to himself in the background, JD could help but smile. He did that guy shy thing, when guys smile, lower their head and shake it side to side slowly. "So do you like her?" JD looked at Lynn, he still wanted her, but Bonnie took over his body and mind.   
"Yeah, spent the night." Lynn had the biggest smile, she planned to set them up and she was so glad it worked.  
"WooooHooo! Stud!" She said, JD laughed. Then they got into what was going on tonight.  
"Shane, sweetie, what you wanna do tonight?" She was the biggest flirt, it was her nature to have guys lined up around the block for her, but she never loved anyone. She wouldn't let herself get attached; JD wondered if it was the same with Shane, did she love him?   
"I dunno. What day is it today?"  
"Thursday."  
"Shit, I've got nothing."  
When he awoke Shane was standing right over him. "Ack!" He said while standing up quickly, the wits just piss scared out of him. "How did you get in?" JD looked at the clock, it was half past one.   
"Kitchen window. Come on, your late." Shane started walking out the door, leaving JD to get together what he had left; you would never want to see someone standing over you at one thirty in the morning. They walked out the door and Lynn and Reese awaited in a 2001 Dark Blue Malibu, Shane got in the drivers seat, as Lynn moved to the back with Reese. Leaving the passenger seat open for JD. JD got in, Shane had a feeling he wanted his Harley, "It makes too much noise, "Shane said as he drove off.  
They drove a bit down the road to a neighborhood JD never saw before; he never went up to the North side of town. They stopped and parked on a street corner, they all got out and started walking up the street to a deserted house.   
"What are we doing here?" JD asked as Shane picked the lock of the front door. Lynn motioned for him to be quiet, as the door creaked open and Shane walked into the dark abyss. Lynn, JD, and Reese waited outside, in a few moments Shane arrived back motioning them to come inside. Shane ran upstairs, Reese ran into the rooms, Lynn observed her surroundings in the living room, JD stood there waiting for something to tell him what to do.   
"Listen, this is what we call, 'doing houses', we steal whatever from these people and give it to Greggo in exchange for great drugs. Now, go on, take whatever you can grab." And with that Lynn ran down to the basement of the house, leaving JD to take whatever was in the middle floor. He walked around, he was semi easy with the thought of stealing, he was okay with killing the insolent fools that deserved to die, but stealing? Oh well he thought, as he looked around the living room. He didn't know what to take, he never met Greggo, and so he wouldn't know what he would like. But then on the mists of the walls, there it stood, something everyone would like. It was a gun collection of hunting guns. JD plucked each one off the walls, as Shane came in to see what he found. He smiled, as he looked on to JD, the newest member of the black circle, so much better than Kyle. Lynn walked in with a blanket in hand and Shane wrapped the guns in it.   
"Fairy!" He yelled as they walked out, Reese came out of the room and ran outside to get inside the car and go to Greggo's.   
  
They got out of the car, this was the really bad part of town, you know the places where the crack whore live and you can buy a house for $2 from someone who wants to get rid of the evidence. They walked into the deserted building, to the elevator with the pull down doors. Before Shane pressed the button he turned to JD and said, "Whatever you do, don't mention how fucking bad Greggo's place stinks. He's really sensitive about it." Then JD nodded and the elevator started.  
The elevator stopped and Shane started to open the door, just then out of the crack was a gun, Shane held out his arms while Lynn pulled down JD and Reese. JD watched, what the hell was going on?   
"Greggo, its me, SHANE! Shane Carver, come on man, me and my friends got stuff for you!" JD saw the gun move to each one of them before returning on Shane. "Come on, its me! Shane!"  
Then the gun disappeared as the door opened, "Well, howdy Shane." JD stood up along with everyone else, and walked in after Lynn. Then he saw Greggo, a mid weight, late 20- early 30's man with chestnut greasy short hair, thin side burns that turned into a short thin beard around his jaw line and dark eyes, he wore a black button-up tee shirt that was not buttoned at all, just to show a normal flabby gut and his nails were painted the same color as his hair. He was as tall as JD, just an inch or two shorter then Shane. He stood there looking at JD, gun over his shoulder, "Whose this?" he asked.  
"That's JD, he's going to take over Kyle's place in the Black circle." Shane said, they all watched while Greggo examined JD.  
"JD, is Much prettier then Kyle. You wanna fuck me? Huh JD?" JD just stood there, like what?  
"Hey leave him alone, he's a good soldier."  
"You wanna fuck me good solider?"  
"Go to hell. We're bound there anyway." JD replied, Greggo laughed. He turned to Shane,   
"I like this guy. Tell me JD, do you except our father?"  
"Yeah, I guess."  
"You're so compassionate, its nothing to be afraid of. We are all good things here. Well, except Shane, he's a bad thing." He said that while rubbing his fingers threw Shane's Hair, then he backed away and walked towards his living room, "Now what did you bring me?"  
Shane looked at JD, like 'Don't worry about him.' but JD was FEELING A BIT AKWARD. Lynn walked up to him and said, "Don't worry about Greggo, he just likes to get a reaction out of people. He is harmless, as long as you don't betray him, or his friends." Then Lynn followed Shane, and JD followed her. 'Great' he thought, 'I'm in the land of Oz from hell' and walked on.  
Greggo looked over the guns, "Well, Shane, you outdid yourself. What's this worth to you?" He looked at Shane threw lazy eyes; he didn't have energy to make them look energetic.   
Lynn stepped up before Shane could answer, "You're the one we're trading it to, you tell us. Maybe well except." He turned towards her.  
"Awe, your so spunky I like that."  
"Yeah, well, so does Shane."  
Laughing to himself, "She's got spunk, Shane. Keep this one." Shane nodded his head once, like hey was giving a signal to obey him. Lynn didn't seem disturbed by Greggo's remark 'Keep this one', but it made JD wonder if Lynn was the only one in Shane's life. "I'd say, $200 worth of Mescaline, $300 worth of Crystal, and $500 in miscellaneous drugs. $1000 total."   
Shane looked at him, "Add in a case of beer and you got a deal."  
"Alright them partner." And Greggo went off to get the drugs and Shane went to fill out his order. JD stood with the others around looking at his surroundings. The walls were brown and blacks, with candles lit everywhere. The only light source was from the candles. There were no Chairs, just rugs and a big bed with cloths and stuff piled on it.   
A few minutes later Shane came back with a big bag of drugs. "Lets go." He said, they said later to Greggo and went back in the car. They drove back to the woods and Reese made a fire.   
For the next few days everything was the same, they went to school and pissed people off and then they would come to the woods to either party, get high, or meet before going somewhere to piss people off. JD could hardly keep his eyes open in class; the only hours he got to sleep were early before school and after school. The drugs were not much help either. Then one day the phone rang. "Hello?" JD answered all tiredly.  
  



	9. Date

"Hey, JD? This is Bonnie. Did I disturb you?" JD perked right up, he totally forgot to get together with her lately.  
"Hey Bonnie, no, uh I can talk."  
"Okay, good. I got your number from Lynn, I hope you don't mind."  
"No, in fact I am glad you called. Are you doing anything this weekend?"  
"No, I am totally free."  
"Wanna go to the movies?"  
"Um sure, what day?"  
"Friday? I got a meeting Saturday night, and Sunday I need to catch up on sleep, can you come Friday?"  
"Yeah, about say, 7:30? Good for you?"  
"Okay, pick you up at 7:30, I'll call you back with what movies at what times."  
"Cool. Need my number?"  
"That would be nice." She rambled off her number as JD wrote it down, he didn't know Lynn had his number, but he really wasn't thinking about that now. After they said their goodbyes and JD went to sleep, until it was time to meet up with Shane.  
The next day at school, they were all standing around at lunch, except for Lynn echo had to serve a lunch detention for something stupid.   
"You doing anything tonight man?" Shane asked JD.  
"Yeah, I gotta a date with that Bonnie chick."  
"Yeah? She's not too bad. So what's the deal, you like her?"  
"I guess so, I haven't known her for too long though."  
"I remember the first time I met Lynn, god damn did I fall for her. We basically had sex after 5 mins of talking. She's great."  
"How long have you been together?"  
"For about a year, maybe less. Could be 8 months, something like that."  
"Wow, you think its permanent?"  
"Yeah, I guess. Well Listen, tomorrow is going to be an easy night, we are just going to sit around and do nothing. Its voluntary if you wanna hang out with that Bonnie girl for a while longer."  
"Nah, I'll be there. Keeps me sane." Shane laughed, and then Lynn came up to them. Shane turned and greeted her.   
"Detention over?"  
"Yeah, Mrs. Warden's a bitch. Is your dad home tomorrow?"  
"No, he went up state for a week or something, on a logging trip. We need the money."  
"Okay, Can I crash at your place tonight, my mom is being an anal retentive bitch."  
"Sure, we got the whole night to ourselves."  
"Really?"   
"Fairies grounded and JD here has a date with Bonnie." Lynn changed her focus from Shane to JD.  
"Woohoo, stud. Where you going?" JD looked at her.  
"The movies, hey Lyric, how'd you get my number?"  
"Friend works in office." She smiled. She talked with Shane a little while longer before meeting with her friends, and then JD and Shane talked till the end of lunch.  
When JD got home he took a shower and got ready for his date with Bonnie. He brushed his hair, put in his favorite earring; the little hoop and he got one of his trench coats. He put on black jeans with a black tank and a red tee over it, loosely opened stuck to the walls of his trench coat. He put on cologne, and he went out to his Harley to pick up Bonnie.   
When he got to her house, she was already waiting. He stopped and without saying a word she gone and they took of. They go to the theaters and JD bought both of the tickets while she bought the popcorn. They sat in the theater as the movie started.   
Halfway threw the movie JD lost his interest and looked at Bonnie, she looked at him and knew what he was saying. He wasn't going to try anything if she didn't want to. He started to lean in, and she let him kiss her. In fact she got so into it, they didn't even watch the rest of the movie.  
At the end they left and got pizza at a joint a block away from the theater, they talked about school, how they came here, where they were from and about the movie. Or at least what they saw. After JD drove her home, it was about 10:30 when they got there. They said their goodbyes and kissed each other in a long passionate kiss before she walked in, leaving JD in a daze. When he came to he robe back home to sleep, and watch a movie on late night TV, the Blair Witch 2.  
He wondered what Shane and Lynn were doing now, but his thoughts then turned to Bonnie. She was so fun, and JD liked her more than for sexual reasons, he never really had that before in his life.   
  
  



	10. The Idea

"Yo! JD, pass me a beer man." Shane said, as JD passed. They were all sitting around the fire, getting high and drunk. It was Saturday night.  
"Hey JD, dint you have a girlfriend names Veronica?" Lynn asked, stoned and halfway not there.  
"Uh-huh" JD replied, the same way.  
"We should kill her." JD then perked up, did he hear her right? Kill veronica, which has only been his dream sense the bitch broke up with him. Then Lynn said something else, he listened.  
"Then after, we can kill that ass Kyle, show him a thing or two. Try to kill my Shane. Dude, and they both think you guys are DEAD, what a mind trip it would be for them! Geez, can you just think of their faces!" She laughed, JD looked at Shane, he was staring right back. They both thought the same thing, why not? I mean, Why shouldn't kill them, its not like they could get caught or haven't done it before. Shane put a very sly grin on his face, looked at each member sitting around, as the roaring fire gleamed a vision of hell in his eyes. His face, with a yellowish tint to it, had a smile on his face. His teeth looked longer, sharper, like the vampire his dark soul visions to be. A thin piece of a hair, each hair not touching the one next to it, covered his one of his eyes, and even with the separation his eye could still be seen behind the black cluster that was before it. A true demon looked out onto Lynn, JD, and Fairy.  
Then he spoke, his voice more fearful and demonic then his looks, said to them, "Lets do it." Lynn looked at him like he just said that out of the blue, JD looked on; he never took his eye away from Shane. He expected Shane to say this, because, like JD, he was thinking it too.  
"What?" Lynn asked, flabbergasted and confused beyond belief. She put her dark blue eyes on Shane, and a look of innocence reflected off her as bright as the fire. She acted as if this idea just came out of the blue. Shane kept looking at her, she looked back not out of love or confusion, just the fact that she couldn't look away. Then with locked eyes, her face went dead. Her sweet innocent expression along with the flame that flickered inside her went out, all that was loved about her went to smoke in that one instant. She knew then what Shane meant, she knew she had given him the idea, she knew in that one silent moment where the world stopped spinning and all creatures lost their voices and in the pit of silence, she knew. What she knew was simple, they were to kill them both, and she was the one who gave them idea. She started it all, and because of this, Shane will reinforce her ideas, and along with JD and Lynn, do them in front of her eyes.   
She looked away from Shane, her eyes moved slow and her expression was languid. The next sound heard over the crackling of the wood in the fire was a sigh that escaped her still lips. JD looked at her, like Shane looked upon her, but threw his eyes he felt pity. He never felt that with anyone he fucked over to serve his murderous impulses, his needs. He felt sorry that Lynn was with them, that her world would be harshly altered with their acts, ideas, what they viewed to be fun. Shane looked at her feeling nothing but patience, he knew that Lynn would do anything if he wanted her to do it bad enough, so he looked at her and waited for her to regroup herself and respond her reply, the reply that he wanted to hear. He knew she would not speak to him, or anyone the rest of this night unless it was to agree to the deed that was left lingering in the air, intertwined with the smoke. JD cleared his throat, "Lyric," he said, voice a bit shaky, he really didn't know what to say beyond that, but then Lynn looked up and held her hand up to stop him from saying a word more. She really didn't need comfort.   
And with that same dead expression, her eyes on the everlasting fire she spoke, all ears strained to hear the words that rose with the smoke and spun around threw everyone's heads, vibrating and echoing till the next word was said. "JD, where in Ohio did you say Veronica lived?"   
Without knowing what else to say or how to say it, he replied "Sherwood." And left it at that.  
Lynn sighed. She raised her hand and slid it threw her soft smooth blond hair and rested it there on the back of her head. Hair overlapping each strand while running threw her fingers, over her fingers; JD stared at this like he never saw this act be done before. She had this power that made everyone look gaze upon her with wonder and art, like everything she did was perfect and crystine. She spoke again and like before everyone listened.   
"Sherwood... thats about 1,058 miles from here. And Kyle lives in California, about another 2,000 miles." She paused and thought, no one knew what she would say next, but every one knew that she just agreed to go. She let her hand slid down the rest of the way, and looked at Shane and JD. Then she opened her mouth, she sighed and then spoke her last words of this conversation of the night. "Give me a day or so to figure out details, and I'll ask Cleo if she knows what city Kyle moved to. Maybe even an address. I sure hope you boys know what your doing." And with that she smiled, and like a asteroid hitting the planet, with this silent boom her expression, her life, her joy, everything that everyone loved about her came back all at once in that smile. Lynn was back, and Shane was right.  
  
  



	11. The plan

JD spent all Sunday asleep, catching up on all he missed and the next time he saw Shane, Lynn, or Reese was at school the following Monday. Shane was waiting for him, for he had new information on their plan. Lynn had been working nonstop on Sunday figuring out details for their trip and everything. JD walked up and looked at them, without him even saying a word Lynn started talking.  
"Okay, JD, we are going to travel by bus because I doubt any of us can come up with enough money for a plane or train ride, and we are going to go this weekend and spend a night in Ohio then move on to California. Kyle lives in a little town called Salinas, it's by the bay about a hour away from Gilroy and I'm afraid that we can't make such a fast exit on Kyle like Veronica."  
"Why is that?" JD asked.  
"Well because I couldn't get a house address. I got a number though, and a city, but beyond that nothing. But you need not to worry because I got a friend who goes to UC Santa Cruz and he said we could spend a night at his dorm if we chose to."  
"Really?" Shane looked at her; glad she was helping them out.   
"Yeah, he was a friend of my older brother's. His name is Cliff; he's been my best friend for years. He's willing to help us out if we need it." She smiled, it might had been they way Shane looked at her with approval, or it might be the fact that she is visiting Cliff, either way JD looked at her beauty and wished she belonged to him.   
'What am I thinking?' He thought. 'I love Bonnie, not Lyric. Lyric is Shane's, he'd kill you if you went after her.' He snapped out of this and back into the conversation. "Lyric, how is this all going to work?"  
"Well," she started, she had a determined look on her face, and she knew what she was saying and thought long and hard about it. "If we make plans in advance we get a two for one deal with Greyhound, $49, so you, Shane, Fairy and myself. That means everyone must come up with $24.50. Is that a problem with anyone?" They all shook their heads and she continued. "Good, well I thought I'd leave the murders up to you. You guys ARE the masterminds after all." She smiled, and waited for them to talk, maybe to congratulate her, maybe to say good job, whatever the reason, she stood there waiting.  
"Well, then," Shane started, "Looks like its up to me and JD now. Lynn walked up to Shane and kissed him goodbye, she was going to go out to lunch with her friend Jade, who was waiting for her in her car in the parking lot.  
"See yas, boys!" She said as scampered off.   
Then Shane looked at JD. "Well, how do want Veronica to die?" He was very blunt, and forward. JD just stood there for a second before he put himself together enough to answer him.  
"I haven't really thought about it that much." Which was a total lie, he knew he wanted her shot in the woods on a night that she thought would be magical. Shane gave JD a cocky grin.  
"You lie. Now c'mon, tell me."   
JD took a big breath and started. "Well, I want to scare her a bit. Make it look like I am alive when she 'knows' I'm dead. Then get her somewhere dark, like in the woods, exactly in the place where I shot 2 of her friends, and kill her." Shane smiled, JD knew this plan would work, he needed to work out a few details but in the long run, yeah it would work. "What about you and, Kyle was it?" Shane sighed.  
"Yeah, Kyle man. I don't know, just stab him I guess." He tone was different when he spoke just then, like he was sad.   
"Shane, you ok?" JD asked. Shane looked at JD and faked a smile.  
"Yeah, just gimme a sec."   
"Hey, what's wrong?"   
"Just the fact that it had to come down to this. Kyle, he was just like my brother Ronnie. I mean, I let him in, and all this shit that happened, why?" JD didn't know what was happing to Shane; he remembered the talk in the woods. He stood there quietly as Shane stared at nothing in the grass at his feet, JD waited for him to come back. "You wouldn't betray me, JD, right?"   
"Yeah, sure. Is something wrong?" Shane perked up just then.  
"No" he answered.  



	12. Ronnie, Shane's Little Brother

*Ring; Ring* It was the middle of the night and JD was awoken by the sound of the phone ringing next to him. 'Who the hell would be calling at this hour' he thought as he picked up the receiver to stop the monotone ringing of the blasted phone. "Hello?" He asked, voice cracking and raspy, like he had a voice box from all the cigs he inhaled. He heard crying, he perked right up. "Hey who's this?" he asked, as the person on the other end pulled himself or herself together enough to stutter out his name.  
"JD?" He heard through the mists of their sobbing. It was Lynn; something happened, she was hysterically crying, he tried to calm her down.   
"Lyric, clam down. Take a deep breath, what's wrong?"   
"Shane's in jail. Meet me at the place he took you on the night you met Bonnie." And then she hung up the phone.   
He sat there and listened to the dial tone for a while before he could bring himself back. He hung up the phone and got out of bed. So many thoughts were running through his mind, he couldn't believe Shane was in jail, or why Lynn was so upset. He put on some pants, got his coat and went down to the driveway and started up his bike, and then he went on his way. The 45 minutes of nothing but the roar of the Harley was torture for JD, he couldn't think, he couldn't focus on what mattered to him. All he knew was that this bike was loud, Shane was in jail, and Lynn was in crying. He started thinking of ways to calm her down, to make her smile, be her self again. When he reached the thicket of woods, he parked his bike and started walking to the clearing that Shane once showed him. He walked with his head low and his hands in his pockets, and he saw her, sitting on the log that Shane and himself once sat and right away felt pity for her. These people were his friends; he never really had friends like this before, let alone friends that understand him. He felt connected to each one, he like being part of the black circle boys, telling his secrets to another soul who did the same thing in his life.   
Before he knew he stood in front of her, her wet red eyes looking threw her blonde hair that hung in front of her face. She looked lost, and she forced a smile when JD looked at her. He sat down right next to her, and she fell gracefully into his arms, and JD was reminded of Shane and Lynn together. This what it must feel like to hold Lynn like Shane does, and JD felt pleased to have a part of Shane in his arms. Lynn cried softly, not above a whisper, like a beaten child from an abusive home. JD wondered if Shane ever hit Lynn, just by the way she was crying. But then a more sensible thought entered JD's mind, Lynn was crying softly because she was ashamed to cry, to let it all come out.   
After a second she collected herself and with one last sniff she pulled away from within JD's embrace. She couldn't look at him; she was ashamed of herself to let him see her cry, to let him know she needed him, her eyes looked away from his stare. JD was a little uncomfortable with Lynn so upset, he never really had to comfort a woman before, or anyone for that matter. JD looked at her and rubbed her back; she sighed and closed her eyes as a final tear dropped. Then she turned to him.  
"JD? How much do you know about Shane?" She looked at him, stained rivulets of salt water on her cheek, eyes red and bloodshot from all the drugs and tears she shed. She wanted answers, she needed the truth, she was going to bare all the secrets of Shane to JD right now wither he was prepared for it or not. Well, he wasn't.  
"Ah, not much. Really." He sighed, it took him forever to say that much, just an eternity and now this and the rest of the moments on were after death in limbo, and nothing could change this dead feeling JD had following him from the he last saw his mother.  
"Has he told you about Lonnie, his brother?" She stared with dead eyes, that's what they were without Shane, dead; and he they were, carrying out a dead conversation.  
"Not much."  
"Just the basics?"  
"Yeah."  
"Well, I know more about Shane and Ronnie then I do about myself." And with that she told a story, a story better then one JD could ever narrate, it was like she knew it by heart. JD listened; no sound could be heard but the sound of her cool calm voice, JD' s blinking eyes, and the sound of a still lake in the distance. But only because JD focused on these sounds, anything to get away from the story of grim he heard from her about Shane. Their leader, the one that showed them life, the one who was in jail; their Shane.  
"Ronnie was Shane's equal, he probably told you that. But he probably didn't tell you what that meant to him. He was his brother; they were bound in blood and flesh, to Shane that was everything. That nothing else mattered to him, because they were bound together. This was all Shane ever wanted, he was everything as long as they were together. Then one day Ronnie started acting funny, it was really slow at first, almost like it never happened. He started going out with different people, do things he would never do. Like good things, he didn't need Shane anymore. More importantly he didn't WANT Shane anymore. Shane couldn't deal. Never could deal with this. Everything he known and trusted to last forever was gone. Ronnie and Shane was no more, he needed him back. A companion to aid him, to help him, because Shane cannot make it by himself. Understand that, Shane has so much love for his brother and this cult he would die for us. Kill us, so we could feel no pain. Anyways, back to Ronnie and Shane era. He started getting these thoughts. Now not good thoughts, worse then throwing eggs at a bloody car, like murder thoughts. Of Ronnie, like he should die so he could be free. Shane somehow got it in his head that Ronnie was going to be free once he was dead. That one-day they will be together forever trapped inside the walls of hell. This thought plagued him. It followed him. He couldn't get rid of it; it was all he could think of, everything. So one night he asked Ronnie to met him by the place out in these woods where they would sneak off to hid at night when they were little. Games of pretend, of hunting, of hiding, all came from these woods. It started them, now these woods that have seen so much would now see the end of them, or at least one of them. When Ronnie got there, there was a bonfire going, and at the north point of it stood Shane, dressed in black, holding something, with his back facing Ronnie. Shane's mind was going frantic of the thoughts of the deed he was about to do; he was convinced they were right. His mind was dead, he body numb, and his eyes reflected it all with the glaze of tears he felt rising up, but would never let go. Just like Ronnie. He faced the fire, and Ronnie saw it, the knife he held in his hands. The silver knife that looked like solid mercury, with the black handle that had Shane inscribed in it. It was his hunting knife; Ronnie killed a snake with it once. Now it would kill him. Ronnie saw his reflection in Shane's wet eyes, and knew what had become of him. He didn't weep, I know that much. I know Ronnie didn't say a word, maybe he said Sorry or Shane, it was something like that, or maybe Shane just image he would. To stop it all. Shane was always mad Ronnie wouldn't have stopped him, or said something. It could have all turned out differently. I know what Shane said to Ronnie before he killed him, he told me he said this, 'Ronnie. My Ronnie, what happened? Where did you go? Why did you let it go this far? You were my brother, my REAL brother. Nothing could take that away, forever. But you lost the faith, you fucked up this brotherhood. You were my everything, my hope, my savoir, my brother, friend, everything good in my life. You were the angel, but what are you now? Oh Ronnie, Ronnie, Ronnie. Why???' I think that was the last thing he said. He might have told him he loved him, but that is asking too much of Shane in this situation. I don't know exactly how Ronnie died, Shane could never talk about that part, but I now that after it was all done, Shane felt like a huge weight got lifted off his shoulders. But it came back. After Ronnie's death something was missing, something that would or could never come back again. He got away with the murder, they found the body but somehow something happened and it made it look like a random homicide. Shane covered his tracks well. But after everything went down hill for Shane, and he became what he is now. And that's why he started the cult, to have a piece of the brotherhood back, the scared brotherhood. Each of us brings back a tiny piece of Ronnie, that's why he loves us. And that is how the story of Ronnie ends. There is no more to tell."  
After all that both of them needed time to let the information sink in. Lynn was staring at the ground, the dirt that swayed with the winds gentle but firm and steady breeze. A sigh was heard; by a squirrel or an owl maybe somewhere in the distance and that was the last ingredient for this moment to be totally deserted from all human contact. They might as well be not even there.   
Finally it all sunk in, JD raised his head, the first real movement by either of them in the last few minutes. He decided to change the subject. "How long is Shane in Jail for?" Lynn looked up, then down again as she whispered, "2 to 3 days, nothing major." Then she looked back into JD's eyes.   
JD could not think about anything about how violet her eyes were from the navy blue sky above, whose only light was the moon and stars. The only light for miles, really. And before he thought about what he was doing, he leaned over and kissed her. And in all her pain and anguish, Lynn kissed JD back.  
  



	13. Friends?

In that moment everything made sense. There was no more hurt or confusion, it felt good; like when you get away with the kill, when you get all your problems worked out, when the drugs take affect, or when you get something you wanted for so long in your hands. JD wanted Lynn from the moment he saw her, and Lynn did feel the same about JD. JD was sure of it; he knew it in the way she kissed him, the way she talked to him, or the ways she looked at him from afar in Shane's arms. 'Shane's arms.' JD thought again. 'That's right she was in Shane's arms all those times. She was with Shane, Shane got those same looks and gestures and more.' Shane understood her, more then JD ever wanted to. He kept thinking about this mistake, he couldn't take her away from Shane. Shane needed her, and she needed him. Plus what of Bonnie? His Bonnie, the girl he really truly thought he could love.   
Then Lynn pulled away. "JD, what's wrong?" She asked, her hands on his chest with his arms securely around her. He looked at her again, and held on to the piece that wanted her, to the piece that told him he was a rebel and to screw off Shane, to the part that told him commitment sucks and to get away from Bonnie who would be the next veronica, the piece that wanted chaos and confusion and nothing to be right, he held all of this and replied, "Nothing." Even with all those feelings pulled together, it wasn't even 1/3 of him in that flat nothing that could make anyone believe him. Lynn smiled that smile that made JD's heart skip a beat, but even with that there was not a raise in the 1/3 of him that felt like betraying them.   
Lynn kissed JD on the cheek and looked into his eyes. "JD, I am in love with Shane. Just Like you are in love with Bonnie. We know that we would never work out, and you know Shane would murder you if we even tried. But we also have an attraction to each other; I know you've been caring about me, like I have with you. Now I know this needs to get out of our systems, so you get a free pass tonight. Now the question is; will you take it?"   
JD sat there stunned. He could never think Lynn would say that. But he wanted her, and he would take it. This would always be a one-time thing, just the thing JD needed to love Bonnie even more. JD leaned in and kissed her passionately, their lips moist and easily sliding against one another while he held his eyes closed, focusing in on the feeling rather the act. If they would for once think about what they were doing they would crumble, feel guilt like no other, and so they refrained from thinking about Shane behind bars in the police station, or Bonnie at home giving herself a pedicure thinking of JD. No one made a sound; even their kissing was silent. The lake was heard, the owl in the tree, even a truck on the distant road grew louder and then faded away in time. No one dare moan, sigh, or breathe, when they could help it, because any noise would ruin the moment. JD slid off his coat, while Lynn lifted her shirt off her body. JD couldn't help stare at her skin, it was pale white, like the skin never once touched a ray of the sun in all the years she was living. It aroused JD like he never known, the only color that showed was her pale pink nipple that stuck up from the cold breezes going by. Lynn started kissing his neck while JD place his hand on her chest. She closed her eyes and enjoyed the heat of his touch, while stimulating pulses ran threw her entire body. She slid her hands under JD's shirt and it lifted almost effortlessly while her hands caressed his entire chest before she flung his shirt off.   
In the next moments the time passed quickly, the air seemed colder, while their bodies covered in sweat got goose bumps from the crispy night air. They bodies were warm though, and the heat of the inside mixed with the heat from the other person made the night not seem so cool.   
As they pulled away from each other as the act of passion ceased, they looked in their eyes and they felt fulfilled. They didn't have that aching need for each other anymore; anything passionate between them was gone. And the only thing left was the undying love for their spouse, wither it was Shane or Bonnie. They were friends again, and this night was soon to be a night of the past, never mentioned by anyone ever again.   
While Lynn put on her last item of clothing, and JD finished with his trench coat he wondered if she really did love Shane. She was pretty, no denying that, but why did she love a guy like Shane? He didn't want her, but was he the only guy that she gave this "pass" too? He wondered if she really loved Shane if she would let JD touch her like that. He had to know, he needed this to rest in his mind. So he got up the courage and asked, "Lyric, are you happy with Shane?"   
Without even looking at him she replied, "Yeah."  
"Then why did you let me sleep with you?"  
"Oh." She said as if this was asked all the time, "That question." She now lifted her head and looked straight at JD. "Listen, I love Shane with all my heart. And he knows that, he treats me like I was better than anyone else, even him. He cares about me, and talks with me, and never behind my back like other boys did. He would die for me, and I know he would marry me if he knew he could take care of me, or if he had a ring. Now the reason I slept with you is because if I didn't, that longing we had for each other would turn into a 'crush' and we would think we were in love with each other. Then I would lose my Shane and you your Bonnie and when we got together there would be passion at first, then nothing, just the realization that we felt a simple lust that needed to be fulfilled. And I am not letting anything or anyone break up me and Shane, we are the only ones for each other."   
"Why do you say that?"  
"What? That Shane and I are meant to be or the thing about the crush?"  
"Both."  
"Well, the crush thing I know about because in a past relationship the very same thing happened. I fell 'in love' with my boyfriends' best friend and so I dated him until the passion went out and it just got weird. And then I knew my mistake, and I won't do that with Shane. Now I know Shane and I are meant for each other because of one thing, when I close my eyes I see his face. When I see him the world stops, when I hear his voice I can't help but smile, when I see him in pain I cry and wish for anything in the world I could die for him so he never would have to be sad again, when I feel his touch, no matter how small, I shiver, and it feels like an eternity every second I don't have him by my side. And I never felt that before, that and I love hearing sappy love songs and pretend he sings them to me." She laughed at that, and JD smiled. Then she asked, "Do you feel the same about Bonnie?"   
JD sighed. He never thought about it. "Truthfully I don't know. I can say yes to some of those things, but I am not all the way there yet. Takes time before you know if its real. So am I the only guy you slept with while you are with Shane?"   
"No, there were others. I can count 5 at the most, all only once, and you are included and we have been dating for a really long time."  
"Yeah, I kinda figured that."   
::Chuckles:: "Yeah, but I think he has never cheated on me at all. I feel a bit bad for doing what I do, but it would be worse if I didn't. Because I would keep thinking, 'would it be better if I was with him?' And shit like that. But Shane loves me and he wouldn't care about that, as long as I was still happy with him."  
"And if you weren't?"  
"Then he'd kill me, and who ever the last person I fucked was, or the guy that I fell in 'love' with was. But don't worry, I am happy with my lover Shane, and it will always be that way." And then as JD looked at her he knew she was telling the truth, but a distant look in her eyes made her have a shimmer of melancholy languid glow about her. He pitied this, because it made her look sad, and dull. Normal like she could never be, she was better than normal. She was Shane's girl, Shane and her were the only two that made any sense in the world, or even knew what was going on. And the best part was, they were letting JD get in on it, and Bonnie had a piece of it too. They were chosen by these people, the saints from hell, as Shane would say.   
"What do we do about Shane?" JD asked.  
"Wait." Lynn said as a single tear that held the moon's reflection slid down her pale skin, and in that moment she looked like the most doleful person in the world. She was so beautiful there it was like a portrait of a crying woman by an artist, something that JD could feel like it was truly happening, like he wasn't even there. But as the tear fell, so did the feeling.   
Lynn wiped the remains of the tear off her face and got up, JD followed and drove her to his house where she spent the night, secure in his arms in his bed as friends. She needed a friend and JD was it, there was no spark anymore between them, and so she slept peacefully and JD thought about Bonnie, and then about Shane and what he was going to do with out him for the next few days. And JD hoped Lynn could get along without him for that long.   
Then he felt a little nod from Lynn's head while she adjusted it in her sleep and he smiled, he was glad to have everything worked out with her, and now he never had to feel that confusion for her again. And with that he fell asleep next to her, his friend, Lyric, Lynn.  
  



End file.
